Welcome to Forever
by kman08
Summary: Summary: Is life as we know it... really life as we know it? For Bella, this small town girl from North Carolina, life is about to change in a drastic way. BELLA/JASPER Also, I have some OC's
1. CH1: The New Girl Bella

**Welcome To Forever**

**Summary: Is life as we know it... really life as we know it? For Bella, this small town girl from North Carolina, life is about to change in a drastic way.**

**A/N: This story is based off of the Twilight series written by Stephanie Myer. I personally OWN NOTHING... but there are a few OC's... BELLA/JASPER**

**I sincerely hope you enjoy this story!**

* * *

><p>Welcome to Forever - CH. 1: The New Girl Bella<p>

**BELLA'S P.O.V.**

Have you ever felt like you did not belong? That is where I am now. My name is Bella Swan. I just moved here to Forks, Washington from Ashville, North Carolina. I didn't want to move here… but none the less, welcome to my life. I'm getting ahead of myself so let me go back to the beginning…

**Saturday, February 3****rd****…**

"Bella, wake up." Shaneice (my mom) said.

I looked at the clock on my night stand.

"Ugh… mom its only 6:00 AM." I said.

"Yes, I know." I heard mom say from the other side of my bedroom door. "But there is something that Mikel and I need to talk to you about."

Damn it. I thought to myself. The last time that she had this tone she told me she was going to marry my step father, Mikel. He is in some kind of band of some sort. I have never been allowed to go to any of his gigs, but I don't mind. He is in a country band and I hate country music and besides that, he hates me and the feeling is mutual.

"Fine." I said. "Let me get dressed then I will come down stairs."

"O.K." Mom said. "You have five minutes."

I got dressed and walked down stairs. I walked into the living room and sat down opposite of mom and Mikel.

"Sweetie," Mom said. "how are you doing?"

"Mom don't." I replied.

"Don't what?" She asked.

"I don't want you to try to butter me up before telling me something that I don't really want to hear." I said. "You do that all of the time."

Mikel piped up. "Fine you don't want it sugar coated. My band, Mikel and the Peeps, is going on a world tour for over a year before your mom and I settle down in Nashville, Tennessee. So to be frank, I am sick and tired of having you here."

"Where am I supposed to go then?" I asked looking at my mom.

"Hell if I care." Mikel said. "Mikel and the Peeps are finally starting to make it and there is no way in HELL that is 16 year old little girl is going to stop me or my band."

"What Mikel is trying to say sweetie, is that his band has worked hard to get to where they are." Mom said.

"Mikel has made himself abundantly clear." I said as I stood up. "And so have you mom. So have you."

I ran up to my room. Once I was inside, I slammed my door and walked over to my bed and I cried myself to sleep. A few hours later I woke up and sat up. I thought to myself first my dad, Charlie, chose his career over me and my mom. And now… now, mom is choosing Mikel and his career over me. I figured that it would only be a matter of time. A knock came at my door.

"May I come in?" Mom asked.

"I guess so." I said as I walked over to the door and opened it. Mom walked in and sat down on my bed. "I know that what we sprung on you was a shock, but don't worry. I called Charlie and he agreed that you can go and live with him in Forks."

"You… you think everything will be just peachy don't you mom?" I asked angrily.

"Bella, listen." Mom said. "I know what you are going through."

"Really?" I said as anger took over. "You know how it feels when you are eight years old and your dad walks out on you and your mom choosing his career over his family?"

"Bell-" mom started to say.

"I'm not done yet." I yelled. "When you were sixteen years old, did your mom choose her husband and his career over you? Well did she?"

"Bella, you were NOT the only one who lost someone eight years ago." Mom screamed back. "When your dad walked out on you he also walked out on me. I have already had one man walk out on me choosing his career over me. I refuse to allow another man to do the same thing."

"So once again." I said. "I have no parents."

"You do so." Mom said. "You have two parents that love you and would do anything for you. Bella, you should know that by now."

"But yet," I said. "I had one parent leave me when I was eight to go and follow his career. Now at sixteen I have my other parent leaving me to follow her husband's career."

"Bella, it is not like I want to." Mom said.

"Oh so you don't have a choice in the matter?" I said. "When do I move to Forks?"

"On the fifteenth." Mom said. "And yes, I did have a choice, and I chose Mikel."

Mom stood up and walked out of my room.

**Thursday, February 14****th****.**

"Rise and shine!" Mom said as she walked to my window to draw back the curtains. "Today is your last day of school in North Carolina."

"Oh… yay." I said sarcastically.

"Come on wake up." Mom said as she walked out of my room.

I finally got up and walked downstairs to the kitchen. I ate a bowl of cereal for breakfast, put my dishes in the sink and went to grab my car keys.

"Oh, you are not driving to school today." Mikel said.

"And why not?" I asked.

"I decided to sell it." He said.

"What?" I demanded.

"I'm going to sell your car." Mikel said.

"What the fuck do you mean?" I said angrily. "I bought that damn care with my own damn money."

"And this is my damn house that I am letting you live in for free." Mikel said. "It is well enough time for you to pay up."

"Let's get one thing straight bucko," I screamed. "This is my mom's house. I don't owe you shit."

"When your mom said 'I do' everything she owned became mine." Mikel said. "I need money for Shaneice and I to survive on and guess what… your car is my ticket."

Mom walked in at that time. "Come on Bella, I'll drive you to school."

I slammed the keys down on the counter. "Fine, but mom before he sells my car, make sure my stuff is out of it."

"O.K. sweetie." Mom said. "Now we better leave or you will be late for your last day."

I followed mom out of the house and to her car. She climbed into the driver seat and started backing out of the driveway.

"What time is my flight?" I asked.

"Five AM." Mom said. "You will get to Forks at seven tomorrow evening."

"Really?" I said. "A fourteen hour flight?"

"It was the cheapest one that Mikel could find." Mom said.

"Any way to save a penny I guess." I said. "After all it's not you and him flying there is it?"

When we got to the school, I climbed out of her car and slammed the door. At the end of the day, I turned in all of my books and cleaned out my locker.

"I'm gonna miss you Bells." Christal said as she drove me home.

"I'm gonna miss you to Christal." I said. "Maybe sometime over the summer, you can come and visit me."

"That would be awesome!" She said as she hugged me. "Will you call and text me?"

"Yes!" I said. "Of course I will."

I climbed out of her car and shut the door. When I got inside of the house, Mikel informed me that he made $8,000.00 out of my car. I went upstairs and went to bed. When three AM rolled around, my mom came into my room.

"Baby girl, time to wake up." She said. "I want to make you some breakfast before your flight to Forks."

By, 3:30 AM I was sitting at the airport all alone waiting for my flight. An hour later I heard a flight attendant call my flight… 'Flight 1533 for Forks, Washington, now boarding at gate 3'. I made my way to gate three and boarded the plane. We took off on time at 5:00 AM. By, 6:30 AM we were landing in Miami, Florida. Three hours later, at 9:30AM we were landing in New York, New York. Four hours later, at 1:30 PM we landed in Albuquerque, New Mexico. Two hours later, 3:30 PM we landed in Las Vegas, Nevada. One hour later, 4:30 PM landing in Los Angeles, California. One hour later, 5:30 PM landing in San Jose, California. One hour later, 6:30 PM we landed in Olympia, Washington. Finally at 7:00 PM on the dot, we landed at my final destination, Forks, Washington. As soon as I was at the airport, I called my mom, of course, she did not answer her phone so I left a message.

"Hey mom," I said. "it's me. I made it to Forks, finally."

About 10 minutes later, I heard my dad's voice, "Bells!"

"Hey dad!" I said.

"It's so good to see you Bells." He said.

"It's good to see you too." I said.

He walked up to me and gave me a big hug. He asked me how me if I was hungry, I told him I was. He then asked me if I would like to go to a diner for dinner. I agreed and we walked to his car. He was carrying my bags for me. He put them in the trunk of his car and we went to the 24 hour diner that was right up the street from his car. Dad ordered himself a hamburger steak with a small salad, a loaded baked potato and a double order of Texas toast. I on the other hand ordered a veggie burger with French fries.

"How was the flight?" Dad asked.

"Long." I said. "14 hours."

"You must be exhausted." He said as he pulled into the drive way. We both got out of the car. He grabbed my bags and led the way to the porch. "Shall we go in?"

"Yes!" I said.

Dad gave me a tour of the house. Down stairs was the living room, dining room, kitchen, dad's room and a ½ bath. On the middle floor there was my bedroom and a guest room. On the third floor there was an office and library, as well as another ½ bath.

"I guess that you are tired." Dad said. As we walked back down to the middle floor.

"Yeah, I am." I yawned.

"Go to bed." Dad said. "I'll see you in the morning."

"Good night." I said.

"Good night Bella." Dad said. "And Bells…"

"Yeah dad?" I asked.

"I love you and I am glad that you are here." He said.

"I love you to dad and so am I." I said as I went into my bedroom.

As I laid down on my bed, maybe… just maybe, this isn't a bad change. I thought as I drifted away to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This is the end of Welcome to Forever – CH. 1: The New Girl Bella. It is my hopes that you will review my work on this chapter. I know that Jasper has not made his debut yet, but I promise that he will in Chapter 3. Please continue reading!**

**REVIEWS ARE LOVELY. As always, I will respond to all positive reviews and for the ones that will help improve my writing techniques, however I will ignore the flamers.**

**Thank you for your time!**


	2. CH2: Meet The Blacks

**Welcome To Forever**

**Summary: Is life as we know it... really life as we know it? For Bella, this small town girl from North Carolina, life is about to change in a drastic way.**

**A/N: This story is based off of the Twilight series written by Stephanie Myer. I personally OWN NOTHING... but there are a few OC's... BELLA/JASPER**

**A/N 2: Sorry it took so long for me to write another chapter. However I want to take the opportunity to thank the following readers for reviewing my story: TwilightAddict71484; lalalajazzi; SkylerBlack; NatalieLynn!**

**I sincerely hope you enjoy this story!**

* * *

><p>Welcome to Forever – CH. 2: Meet The Blacks<p>

**JACOB'S P.O.V.**

**Friday, February 15****th****… **

My dad told me today that we were going over to see Lt. Swan. We were going to ride with him to show Bella, his daughter around forks and to sign her up for school and everything else.

I was really excited, I haven't seen Bella in…. like 5 years. I can't believe that it has been that long.

**Saturday, February 16****th****…**

**8:00 AM**

"Ok, dad," I said. "What time do we go over to Lt. Swan's?"

"Wow, Jake," Dad said. "You are up early."

"I wanted to make sure that I was up and ready for the day." I said.

"That you are indeed up and ready son." He said. "I think that we are going to do lunch with them so probably about 12 or so."

"Oh ok then." I said as I turned and walked back to the boys room.

Once I was inside, Bryce, Seth, Will and Sam all started asking me questions.

"You look so bummed." Bryce said.

"Yeah you do." Seth and Will said in unison.

"What's wrong?" Sam asked. "I thought that you and Jason was going over to the Swan's to give Bella a tour of the town or something."

"We are." I said. "We are going to wait until about 12 or something. I don't know."

"Who is Bella?" Seth asked.

Seth and Leah were the youngest members to our tribe family, so they don't really know Bella. They moved into our reservation shortly after the last time that Bella was here in Forks.

"Bella is Lt. Swan's Daughter." Will said.

"You never met her." Sam also joined in.

"So is she going to be going to school on the reservation?" Bryce asked.

"No, probably not." Sam and I said together.

We all went into the living room to watch some tv. We were in there for about 30 minutes before the girls came in and started to take the tv over.

**9:30 AM**

"Jake, do you wanna go throw the football around some?" Sam asked.

"Yeah sure." I said. I stood up and went to put my tennis shoes on.

"Can I come play?" Bryce asked.

"Yeah sure, the more the merrier." Sam said.

We went outside and here came Paul and Bree back from their hunting trip.

"Did you get anything good?" Sam asked.

"Nope. Nothing." Paul said.

"What are yall playing?" Bree asked.

"We are going to throw the football around some." Sam said. "Care to join us?"

"Yeah we could do 4 on three or something." I said.

"OK, yeah sure." Paul said. "How would we divide up?"

"Sam, Paul, Bryce and me," I said. "Against Bree, Will and Seth?"

"That sounds fair." Sam said. "So that both teams have at least two older guys and one youngster."

"I am not a youngster." Seth said in protest. "I am 13 years old."

"Jacob is also a youngster." Paul said. "And he is 16 years old."

"You aren't considered an oldster until you can hunt and you can't hunt until you turn 17 or 18. Depending on the Chiefs decision of age for you."

"But… bbbbut…. But, im still not a youngster." Seth said. "Bryce is only 11."

"And Bryce isn't complaining about being called a youngster." I said. "And neither am I. So can we please get to playing?"

I looked at my watch it was going on 10:00.

"I'm quitting at 11:30, I need to get in the shower and get dressed after I shave." I said.

"Shave what?" Sam asked laughing.

"My face… duh." I said.

"Your skin is getting to long?" Sam asked taking my face in his hands.

"Very funny." I said. "Lets get on with it."

We finally started playing. After about an hour, I decided that it was quitting time for me and that it was time to go and get ready to go to Lt. Swan's house.

**11:25 AM**

I went into the bathroom that Sam and I share and started the hot water. After I de-clothed myself, I hopped into the warm shower. I let the water run over me. I was getting relaxed. I knew that I was going to have to hurry. After about 15 minutes or so, I heard the bathroom door open.

"Hey I'm taking a shower." I said.

"Yeah, I know." Sam said. "I have to use the bathroom. And also Jason told me to tell you to hurry up."

"Ok." I said. I turned off the water. "Could you please hand me my towel."

"Sure." Sam said as he grabbed my towel and handed it to me.

I slid the shower curtain open and took the towel from his hands.

"Thank you Sam." I said.

"No problem." Sam said.

I felt comfortable being naked infront of Sam. He has been in the tribe as long as I can remember and since my dad is the Tribe leader, since Sam's dad died, he took over the tribe leaders house and duties which included taking in the orphaned Tribe kids.

I dried off as fast as I could and stepped out of the shower. I took my towel and wrapped it around my mid-section and left the bathroom to go into my bedroom to get dressed. I put on some cargo khaki pants and a black undershirt. I pulled out the short sleeve button down shirt that was lime green, I put that on as an over shirt. I picked out a silver necklace and put one of my earring studs in my ear.

After I was dressed, I walked out into the living room.

"Dad, are you ready?" I asked.

"Yep, whenever you are son." He said.

"Jason, may I go with you and Jake?" Bryce asked.

"That's fine with me as long as it is fine with Jake." Dad said.

"Can I Jake?" Bryce said. "I Promise I'll be good."

Bryce has always been like a little brother to me. When he gets scared in his room, I am always there for him to comfort him. He has lived with us for just under 3 weeks now. His dad was killed while hunting. Poor Bryce still has bad dreams from the night that it happened. There has been several nights that I have slept in his bed with him and that he has slept in my bed with me.

"I know you will be good Bryce." I said. "Come on lil dude."

I wheeled my dad out the front door and to the driver side of the four door SUV.

"What am I doing on this side Jacob?" Dad asked.

"Umm… you are driving." I said.

"No, I am not," he said. "You are."

"I am?" I asked surprised. "You sure about that dad?"

"More sure then anything I can get my hands on." He said.

Bryce shot me this confused look. I shrugged my shoulders and pushed him over to the passenger side and helped him into the car. Bryce climbed into the back seat behind me. I put dads wheel chair in the back of the car and climbed into the driver seat. I backed out of the drive way as dad gave me step by step directions to Lt. Swan's house.

**BELLA'S P.O.V.**

**9:45 AM**

"Good Morning." I said as I walked downstairs into the living room.

"Good Morning Bells," Dad said. "I made some pancakes for breakfast."

"Oh, Im not hungry." I said.

"You are probably better off that way." Dad said.

"What!" I exclaimed.

"Oh, I didn't mean it to come out like that. I meant, it is probably better that way because, Jason Black is going to come over around 12 with Jacob and probably Bryce or Bree or someone and we are going to have lunch and then show you around Forks and get you signed up for school and what not." He said.

"Oh ok." I said. "Sounds good."

I went over and sat down next to dad on the couch.

"Football is on, so I figured that since Jacob and Jason were coming over we could have sandwiches for lunch, we can then go and give you a tour of Forks, then we could come back here and watch football, have pizza and do like a little homecoming party for you." He said.

Even though I hate watching football, I told him that sounded like a good plan. We watched the preshow, or as much as I could of it without getting bored.

**10:45 AM**

I decided to go back up to my room to sort out all of my stuff and unpack and what not, I wanted to make my room feel like it was my room. After I was finished unpacking some of my stuff, I got side tracked and laid down on my bed and listened to my CD Player.

**11:45 AM**

"Bella?" Dad said knocking on my door. "Bella? Bells!"

I jumped.

"Sir?" I called back.

"It's 11:45," he said. "Jason and Jacob is here with Bryce. Why don't you come down stairs?"

I looked at my clock… OMGoodness… I got so relaxed that I had fallen asleep.

"Im going to jump in the shower and then I will be right down." I said,

"Ok. Don't take to long." Dad said. I heard him walking down the stairs as I climbed out of bed and grabbed some clothes and my towel and soap.

I walked into the bathroom and took a shower as fast as I could. 'I cant believe that I fell asleep' I said to myself. After I was finished with my shower and dressed, I walked down stairs into the living room.

**JACOB'S P.O.V.**

**12:15 PM**

"Ah here she is." Charlie said.

"Good afternoon." Bella said.

I turned around and my eyes fell on the most beautiful female that my eyes have ever seen. Bryce kicked me.

"Lt. Swan was asking you something." Bryce whispered.

"Oh im sorry," I said. "What was that you were asking me Mr. Swan?"

"It's not polite to stair." Bryce whispered while kicking me again.

"I said, do you like mayonnaise on your roast beef sandwich." Lt. Swan asked looking at me noticing that I haven't taken my eyes off of Bella yet. "Son…. Mayo…. Yes or NO?"

I jerked my head blushing.

"Oh no sir, thank you." I said.

Bryce started laughing.

"Bells, what would you like on your sandwich?" He asked.

"I'll make mine." Bella said.

"No, im making them." Charlie said.

"I don't eat meat, so cheese, lettuce, tomato, salt, pepper, mayo and mustard." Bella said.

"Ok, you can make yours." Charlie said.

Bella walked into the kitchen, I stood up and followed her.

"So you don't eat meat?" I asked.

"That is correct." Bella said.

"How long have you been a vegetarian?" I asked.

"For about 4 years or so. Since I was 12." She said.

"That's cool." I said.

"I don't eat meat either." Bryce said walking into the kitchen. He stood a short distance from Bella. "Im Bryce."

"I'm Bella," She said reaching out her hand.

"Nice to meet you." Bryce said as he shook her hand. He then grabbed his plate and walked back into the dining room.

"I didn't know that you had a brother." Bella said. "I only thought that it was you and your mom and dad."

"Well, I don't have a brother." I said. "My dad is now the Chief of our tribe."

"Oh, so Bryce is just a tribe member?" Bella asked.

"Yes, and no." I said.

I noticed a confused look flash across her face.

"Hurry with your lunches, the school office closes at 3:00 PM I want to get you signed up so that you can start on Monday, so we have to get everything that you need for school." Mr. Swan said.

"Are you Going to Forks County High?" Bella asked me.

"Me?" I asked.

She shook her head.

"No, I go to school on the reservation." I said.

"Oh. I was hoping to know at least one person that I am going to school with." Bella said.

"I'm sorry." I said taking the last bite out of my sandwich. "I wish I did go there."

"Me to." She said as she consumed the rest of her tea.

**1:45 PM**

"Alright, lets get the show on the road." Mr. Swan said. "Jason do you mind if we take your SUV? All that I have here is my cruiser and I don't want to drive it around with the three kids sitting in the back seat as if they are going to jail."

Dad started laughing.

"I was planning on taking the SUV anyways." Dad said.

I wheeled him to the driver side door.

"Jake, whatcha doing now?" He asked.

"You are driving are you not?" I asked.

"Nope, Charlie knows where he wants to go." Dad said.

"Ok, then," I said as I wheeled him over to the passenger side door and helped him in.

Charlie sat in the driver seat, I put dad's wheel chair away in the back. I climbed into the middle of the back seat, Bryce sat behind Charlie and Bella sat behind Dad. We backed out of the drive way and was on our way down the street.

The first stop that we made was of course Bella's school. We all got out of the car and went in. Charlie filled out all of the paper work and signed everything so that Bella was now an enrolled student.

**3:30 PM**

After He was finally finished with all of the paper work and the school tour and everything else it was 3:30 PM. We climbed back into the SUV and we continued the tour of the town. We showed Bella the bookstore, the music shop, the mall, the museum, the zoo, the fresh market and a hell of a lot of other places.

**5:30 PM**

"UM dad, we just passed our street." Bella said.

"Oh, we are going to take Jason and Jacob and Bryce to their house." Charlie said.

"How are we going to get home." Bella asked.

"Well… Jacob can answer that question." Dad said.

"Yep, go ahead Jake." Charlie said.

"Well, we knew that you were coming here and your mom called Charlie the day that your step dad sold your car… well I've been remaking an SUV." I said.

Bryce cleared his throat.

"I mean Bryce and I have been remaking an SUV." I corrected. "Charlie got it for you."

"Really dad?" Bells said.

"Yep." He said looking in the rearview mirror. "I figure that you and Jacob could drive it around the reservation some, the laws in there are different from the laws off of the reservation."

"Dad, you have to be with me." Bells said.

"No he doesn't." I said. "On the reservation, as long as you are with someone who has had their permit at least 6 months, you are good to go."

"Seriously?" Bella asked.

"Yep." I said as we turned into our drive way. "See that Purple SUV?"

I pointed to an SUV that was off of the drive way on the right hand side.

"That one?" She asked pointing to it.

"Yep." I said. "That is your baby."

After Charlie parked, we jumped out of the car and walked over to her car. Charlie helped dad out of the car and wheeled him over to where Bryce, Bella and I was standing.

"How do you like it Bells?" Charlie asked.

"I love it." Bella said.

Charlie tossed the keys over to Bella. Take it for a test drive. Be careful with it.

"Can I go?" Bryce asked.

"Not this time sport." Dad said. "Why don't you go get everyone else and tell them that Charlie and Bella are here."

"Yes sir." Bryce said as he walked into the house.

We could hear him screaming at the top of his longs.

"…. LT. SWAN AND BEEEEEELLLLLLLAAAAAA ARE HEEERRRRREEEE." Bryce said.

"Well you did tell him to go let EVERYONE know we are here." Charlie said laughing.

"You know, sometimes, I worry about that kid." Dad said.

Bella and I climbed into her SUV and she started it up.

"Ready?" I asked.

"Sure thing." She said.

She put the car into drive and we went exploring the reservation. When we got back we saw, Veronica, Leah, Sam, Paul, Bree, Bryce, Will & Seth on the porch. Charlie was in the yard with mom and dad.

"Finally they came back." Sam said as he came off the porch to meet us at her car.

"How was she driving?" Bryce asked.

"Great." Bella said.

We were all outside, even though it was February, we decided to have a cookout in the pavilion. We hooked up the large screen tv and watched the football game. After the game was over, we said our good byes and Charlie and Bella went back to their house. And all of the kids in my family went inside to get ready for bed. After all it was 1:40 AM.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This is the end of Welcome to Forever – CH. 2: Meet The Blacks. It is my hopes that you will review my work on this chapter. Please continue reading!**

**REVIEWS ARE LOVELY. As always, I will respond to all positive reviews and for the ones that will help improve my writing techniques, however I will ignore the flamers.**

**Thank you for your time!**


	3. CH3: The Cullens

**Welcome To Forever**

**Summary: Is life as we know it... really life as we know it? For Bella, this small town girl from North Carolina, life is about to change in a drastic way.**

**A/N: This story is based off of the Twilight series written by Stephanie Myer. I personally OWN NOTHING... but there are a few OC's... BELLA/JASPER**

**A/N 2: **A Special Thanks to** Siren's Untouchable Heart; River Nailo-Chaos; knightshadow31; cathy29jes; garose35; jules452; chavamirjam; ladyMiraculousNight; SkylerBlack; NatalieLynn; lalalajazzi & TwilightAddict711484 **For either, reviewing, favorite author, story alert, author alert, favorite story or a combination of the above, THANK YOU SO MUCH!

**A/N3: **Thank you to: **Liamsgurl33 **for helping me correct an issue with this chapter

**I sincerely hope you enjoy this story!**

* * *

><p>Welcome to Forever – CH. 3: The Cullens<p>

**Saturday, February 16****th****…**

**ALICE'S P.O.V.**

I was in the living room watching T.V. when I first saw a glimpse of someone new. I don't recall ever seeing this person before.

"Jasper," I called out. "Jasper? Where are you?"

Jasper came running into the living room in a frantic hurry.

"What's wrong Alice?" Jasper asked. "I Was just talking to Carlisle and Esme."

"You know how I have been telling you for the past few weeks that you were going to meet someone?" I asked.

"Yeah." He replied.

"Well, she is in Forks." I said. "Why don't we go do lunch tomorrow up at the river?"

"That is a weird request, but ok." Jasper said.

**Sunday, February 17****th****…**

**BELLA'S P.O.V.**

When I woke up this morning and went down stairs, I walked into the kitchen to fix me some eggs for breakfast. I saw a note on the counter.

Bella,

I was called I went to work this morning,

I needed to catch up on my office work, I

will be home late tonight, go and explore

what Forks has to offer.

Love,

Dad

Figures, I said to myself as I got an egg out of the fridge. I made me a scrambled egg with cheese. I took my food into the living room and sat down on the couch and turned on the TV. I was flipping through the channels when an art show caught my attention. It was a show teaching how to paint beautiful landscapes and people. At the end of the show it said that the painting of the river was right on the outskirts of Forks. I got to thinking, all I have to do is buy my school supplies, so while I am out I can go up to the river and paint a picture of the landscape. I looked at my watch and noticed that it was only 10:30 AM. I decided to go up to my bathroom and take a shower and get my day started.

After my shower and I was dressed, I went back downstairs and called my dad. I wanted to let him know what I was planning on doing, which was pretty much nothing. While I was talking to my dad, I decided to wait on getting my school supplies for a bit. He told me that he would get Jason and Jacob to come and pick me up to go to the reservation, the stores on the reservation always was cheaper than the stores that were off of it. I asked him to wait until I called him back before he made any arrangements with Jason. I wanted to go up to the river and paint a little bit. He told me to be safe going up there. I told him it was only about a 4 mile bike ride or so. When we hung up the phone, I packed up a picnic lunch and gathered all of my art supplies and went outside to my bike.

For once, it wasn't raining. There was overcast though, but it wasn't bad. After about an hour and a half I finally made it to the river. There was a nice picnic area there. I rode my bike up to the first picnic table that I could get to that was also close to the river. I un-mounted my bike and grabbed my two bags. I decided to go ahead and eat my lunch before I started painting.

As I was eating my lunch, there were a couple that walked out to the grassy area by the river and laid out their blanket. They then took out what they had packed for lunch and sat down to start eating. After I was finished with my lunch, I threw away all of my trash and pulled out my canvas and my paints and paint brushes.

I decided to paint the landscape. When I was almost finished, the girl that was part of the couple walked up to me.

"Hi." She said.

"Hello!" I replied.

"My name is Alice." She said.

"My name is Bella." I said.

"It is very nice to meet you Bella." Alice said. "I have never seen you around here before."

"I just moved here." I explained still painting.

"Oh, then in that case, welcome to Forks…" She said. "Where it RAINS all year round."

As she said the bit about rain, it was like the flood gates of heaven opened up wide.

"Damn it." I said looking at the pouring rain.

"What's the matter?" Alice asked.

"I bicycled here. I have about a 4 mile trek back home." I said.

At that time the guy that I was assuming to be her boyfriend came up under the shelter.

"Do you mind if I join you under here?" He asked.

"No, not at all, it looks like I am going to be here a while." I said.

"Jasper, meet Bella." Alice said. "Bella, meet my brother Jasper."

I reached out my hand. He accepted it. His hands felt like ice.

"Nice to meet you Bella." Jasper said.

"Likewise, nice to meet you." I said.

Rosalie was looking at y painting of the river.

"You are a very talented painter." She said.

"Thank you." I replied. "When I was living with my mom, she sent me to this Art Camp every summer. It lasted about a month, the camp did. I became very fascinated with art. Especially painting."

"I can tell." He said.

"If you don't mind, would you be willing to paint a picture of me and Jasper?" Alice asked.

"I would be honored to." I said.

"If you don't want to, please don't allow Alice to pressure you to do so." Jasper said.

"No, it's not a problem." I said.

I asked them how they wanted it to look. They sat down side by side across the table from me.

"Anyway that you want is cool with us." Jasper said.

"Ok, sounds good." I said.

This was the first time that I actually looked at them. I couldn't believe how pale they were. Jasper had beautiful face features. He had a long face. His hair was brown with some golden blonde natural highlights. Rosalie had dark brown almost black short hair with blood red highlights. Her hair was crazy looking, it was sticking out everywhere.

I sat out to painting the pair of them. I decided to paint them as I see them right now. I painted Jasper on the right hand side of Rosalie. Jasper was wearing this really nice green and black plaid shirt sleeve button down shirt that was unbuttoned with a hunter gray tank top underneath as an undershirt and a pair a light blue jean pants. Alice was wearing a really pretty short sleeve black button down shirt with a white 'v' neck tee-shirt underneath and a pair of khaki shorts. The background was the rain that was falling back behind them and a pale rainbow that is in the rain.

"Just about finished." I said after about 45 minutes.

After I was finished, I showed them the painting.

"It looks great!" Alice said.

"Yes it does." Said Jasper.

"Thank you." I said. "I really like painting people."

"Well you do really good at it." Jasper said smiling at me.

"I have an idea." Alice said. "So that you don't have to wait for the rain to stop, why don't Jasper and I take you to your house?"

"That is a good idea." Jasper said. "I wouldn't want to leave you out here all alone."

"No, it's quite alright." I said.

"I will not take no for an answer." Alice said.

"Ok. Fine." I said. "That would give me a chance to put a finish on your painting for you."

"See so it works out for everyone." Alice said.

I packed up my paint supplies and fallowed Alice and Jasper to their car. Alice was pushing my bike. She opened the passenger rear side door and laid down half of the seat. She took my bag of paint supplies from me and put it in the floorboard.

"Jasper, why don't you put her bike in the trunk." She said. "Bella you sit up front with Jasper."

Jasper took the bike and wheeled it to the back of the car. He opened the trunk and put it in there so that the back tire went through the opening in the seat. I walked around the car and climbed into the front seat as Alice climbed into the back seat. Jasper climbed into the driver seat and started the car. As we were about to pull out of the park, I heard 'damn it.'

"What's the matter Alice?" Jasper asked.

"I forgot that I told Esme and Mycah that I would go with them to get his school stuff." Alice said.

"So do you want me to take you to the house?" he offered.

"If you don't mind." Alice said.

"No, not at all." He said.

As we were going to their house, Rosalie was asking me if it bothered me that she didn't look like Jasper. I told her, no not at all. She explained to me that Carlisle and Esme has adopted all of their children. There were a total of 8 children, Emmitt, 17, Rosalie, 17, Jasper, 17, Edward, 16, Alice, 16, James, 15, Kristen, 15 and Mycah, 13.

"Why did they adopt versus having children?" I asked.

"Well Carlisle is a doctor and all of his children, all of us, has lost our parents in his hospital. He and Esme felt that it was their civic duty to become the parents of orphaned children." Alice said.

"That is very civic of them, but 8 kids." I said. "That has got to be rough."

"Believe me it is." Jasper said. "Both, on their end and on our end. Mycah was adopted last summer. Poor little guy. His family was on vacation here in Forks and they were in a very severe car accident. One of his moms died at the scene. He and his other mom was transferred to Forks Medical Center. His other mom passed away a week later and they were afraid that Mycah wasn't going to make it. He lived in ICU for about 2 weeks when the lead doctor decided to pull him off of life support. That is when Carlisle stepped in and asked to be given 1 week to try to get him better. Carlisle felt that if he could work with Mycah, that he would pull through. His boss decided to go ahead and let Carlisle try. Within three days, there was improvement."

"That is great!" I said.

We turned onto this gravel drive way that was super long. At the end of the drive way Jasper pulled into a parking spot and parked the car.

"I want to go tell Esme and Carlisle that I am going to take you home, would you like to come inside?" Jasper asked.

"Yeah sure. " I replied.

We climbed out of the car and I saw a young boy running off of the porch.

"It's about time that you got back." He said as he ran over to Jasper and gave him a hug. "Momma was about to leave without Alice and I was running out of ideas on how to delay our departure. Where did you go?"

"Oh, Alice and I went up to the river." Jasper said.

"Uh… Without me?" He asked putting his hands on his hips.

"Well, Alice wanted to talk to me lil' dude." Jasper said.

At that time, he noticed that I was standing there as well.

"Good afternoon, my name is Mycah." He said reaching out his hand.

"Nice to meet you Mycah, my name is Bella." I said accepting his hand.

What is it with this family and ice cold hands? I thought to myself. Jasper asked me if I would like to go inside now. I told him that that was fine. Mycah led me inside by the hand. Once inside, he introduced me to the rest of his family. We talked for about 15 to 20 minutes or so.

"Sorry to be rude, but I must go get Mycah's school supplies." Esme said.

"Go ahead." Mycah said as he stayed sitting down beside me on the couch.

Alice grabbed one ear and Esme grabbed the other and they lifted him off of the couch. 'That hurt!' Mycah said. As they escorted him out of the living room.

"Good. You know all too well that Bella is a visitor to our house. You will treat her as one." Esme said.

"She is a pretty visitor." Mycah said.

"She is also too old for you Mycah." Alice retorted.

After the front door shut behind them, laughter broke out in the living room. 'I'm sorry about that' Carlisle said.

"It was nothing." I replied. "He was having fun."

"Yes, but he was inappropriate." Carlisle said.

We talked for about 30 more minutes before Jasper announced that he was going to be taking me home. On the way home, he apologized for the way that Mycah behaved.

"Seriously, it was cool." I said.

"Yeah, but still, I feel bad." Jasper said.

"He's a 13 year old kid who is flirtatious." I said. "That is normal."

"But Carlisle and Esme has worked so hard to teach us manners." Jasper said.

"You have to take in account though, how much his life has changed in the past year." I said. "As a 13 year old boy who has lost everything that you are used to. You lost a loving family, both moms within a week span of each other, you've lost your house, your comfort… everything."

"That is true," Jasper said. "But I know that Carlisle and Esme has worked so hard to give us everything that we need."

"Honestly, I must say, knowing Mycah's recent past, He seems to have fitted it fairly well." I said.

"That is ture." Jasper said.

"See, so give him a little credit." I said as we turned into my driveway.

"Isn't this Lt. Swan's house?" Jasper asked.

"Yeah, Charlie is my dad." I replied.

"I didn't know that he had a daughter." Jasper said.

"Well, I lived with my mom and her husband in North Carolina. I haven't been to Forks in years." I said. "Would you like to come in so that I can finish your painting?"

"Sure." Jasper said as he cut off his car and got my bike out the trunk and my bag off of the floorboard from the back of the car. "So why did you decide to move here with Charlie?"

"Well, my step dad is in a band and they are going on tour and he wanted my mom to go with him, so I didn't have a choice in the matter." I said.

"Oh, I see." Jasper said. "If you had your choice where would you be?"

"In North Carolina." I said. "That is where my friends are."

"Understandable." Jasper said. "I am from Dallas, Texas. If I had my choice I would still be there but alas, I don't have a choice in the matter."

We walked into the house.

"Where is your dad?" Jasper asked. "I wanna say hello."

"Oh, Charlie is still at work." I said.

"Oh, ok." He said.

We went upstairs to my room so that I could finish the painting by putting the finish spray on it. I took it into my bathroom plugged in my hair dryer, turned it on low and dried the finish. After I was finished, I walked back into my room.

"I would like to present to you a finished painting of you and Alice." I said handing it to Jasper.

"Very nice job. I love it." He said as he looked it over.

We went back downstairs to the living room and watched a little bit of tv. After about an hour or so Jasper stood up and told me that he must get going. I told him that I had to go shopping for my school supplies since I start school in the morning.

"You could have gone with Esme, Alice and Mycah." Jasper said.

"Dad wants me to go with Jason and Jacob." I said.

"Oh on the reservation?" Jasper said. "That makes sense. Everything is cheaper on there."

"That's what Charlie said as well." I said.

"Charlie is a smart man." Jasper said smiling.

I walked jasper to his car. He climbed in and started the engine.

"Promise me that you will be careful on the reservation." Jasper said.

"What is that supposed to mean?" I asked.

"Nothing specifically." Jasper replied. "I just want you to be safe… as safe as possible."

"Fair enough." I replied.

After he left, I went back inside and looked at my watch, 'damn it' I said to myself. It's going on 8:00. I better call Charlie and get him to call Billy and Jacob.

Within 15 minutes of me talking to Charlie, Billy, Jacob and Bryce all showed up to escort me to the reservation.

"I told Charlie that we were going to leave my car here and take your car to the reservation so that you can practice driving a bit off of the reservation." Jason said.

"Sounds good." I said.

"Tomorrow, you and Jake are going to get your licenses together before you go to school, I talked your dad into letting you skip tomorrow." Jason said. "He is going to bring you onto the reservation for your driving test."

"Lucky!" Bryce said.

"Only Bella gets to skip squirt." Jacob said.

"Oh!" Bryce said.

I started laughing as we climbed into my car after Jacob helped Jason into the passenger seat and put his wheel chair in the trunk. Jacob climbed in behind Jason and Bryce climbed in behind me. When we got onto the reservation Jason told me to take him and Bryce to his house and that I could go shopping with Jake. Jake knew where all to go. After I pulled into his drive way, I parked the car and helped Jacob get Jason out of my car.

"Hey can I ride this time?" Bryce asked.

"No squirt." Jacob said.

"No fair!" Bryce said.

"Dude, it'll be ok." Jacob said. "I promise you when I get back, we can toss around the football."

"Bryce, push me into the house." Jason said.

"Yes sir." He said as he wheeled Jason inside.

I climbed back into the driver seat and this time Jacob climbed into the passenger seat.

"So where to Jacob?" I asked.

"First please call me Jake." He said.

"Alright Jake, where to?" I repeated.

"At the end of the drive way take a left." Jake said.

"Alright." I said.

"Up here about 3 or 4 miles down the road, there will be a Superette on the left hand side of the road." He said.

"A Superette?" I replied.

"It's kind of like a Wal-Mart." Jake said, "But cheaper. Same stuff though!"

"Awesome!" I said.

I turned into the parking lot and found a parking space. We walked inside and I got the stuff that I needed. I got a new book bag, 4 binders, dividers, Pens, pencils, markers, colored pencils, index cards, paper and a few other School supplies. After the shopping spree, we went back to Jake's house and went inside.

"Bella, why don't you eat here with us?" Jason asked.

"I couldn't ." I said.

"I insist." Jason said.

"Yeah Bella, please stay for dinner." Will said. "There is more than enough for everyone. We always eat together as a tribe for dinner on Sundays. I feel like you and Charlie are part of our tribe. There for

you must stay for dinner."

"Alright." I said. "Fine."

"Good!" Jacob said.

I glared at Jacob.

"What?" He said. "I am glad that you are staying here for dinner."

"Bella is staying for dinner?" Bryce asked. "Woo Hoo!"

"Really Bryce?" Seth, Bree and Will said all at the same time.

"Well, we have a pretty girl eating with us once and for all." Bryce said.

At that precise time, Leah and Veronica walked in and popped him in the back of the head. All of the guys started laughing as Bryce rubbed the spot where he was hit.

"Oh, so we have an extra mouth tonight?" Leah asked matter of factly.

"Yes, Leah she is." Jason said.

Leah stormed off to her bedroom and slammed her door.

"Sorry about that." Jason and Jacob said together.

"Dinner is done." Will said as he and Sam carried the last of the serving platters to the dining room table.

After we ate dinner, Jason and Jake took me back to my house.

"Please tell Charlie that we will see him tomorrow." Jason said.

"Have a good night." Jacob said with a wink.

"I will have a good night y'all!" I said as I walked into my house.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This is the end of Welcome to Forever – CH. 3: The Cullens. It is my hopes that you will review my work on this chapter. Please continue reading!**

**REVIEWS ARE LOVELY. As always, I will respond to all positive reviews and for the ones that will help improve my writing techniques, however I will ignore the flamers.**

**Thank you for your time!**


End file.
